Batman: Gotham Knights
Batman: Gotham Knights was a monthly, fictional comic book series published by DC Comics. The original intent of this book was to feature the exploits of Batman and his extended family - Alfred Pennyworth, Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, Oracle, Catwoman, etc. The latter section of the run, however, came to focus much more upon his enemies. The series also featured the popular "Batman: Black and White" back-up strip, which allowed various artists with widely varying styles to do their take on the Dark Knight in a black and white format. These back-up strips are also collected in trade paperback form. Contributors to this section include Jim Lee, John Byrne, John Buscema, Eduardo Risso, Jordi Bernet, José Luis García-López, Kyle Baker, Dave Gibbons, Gene Ha, Gene Colan, Enrique Breccia, Claudio Castellini, Dick Giordano, Christian Alamy, Jason Pearson, Mike Wieringo, Alan Davis, Chris Bachalo, Denys Cowan, John Watkiss, Mike Kaluta, and Whilce Portacio. Publication history Batman: Gotham Knights began in March 2000 and ran for a total of 74 issues. The last issue was published in April 2006. This title was among several which were cancelled at the conclusion of the Infinite Crisis storyline, as part of the "One Year Later" event. The final story arc was left unresolved but was closed with Paul Dini's Detective Comics arc Heart of Hush. Collected editions Various stories have been collected into individual volumes: * Batman: Officer Down (Batman: Gotham Knights #13) * Batman: Scarecrow Tales (Batman: Gotham Knights #23) * Batman: Bruce Wayne – Murderer? (Batman: Gotham Knights #25–26) * Batman: Bruce Wayne Murderer TP (New Edition) (Batman: Gotham Knights #25-28) * Batman: Bruce Wayne – Fugitive Vol. One (Batman: Gotham Knights #27–28) * Batman: Bruce Wayne – Fugitive Vol. Two (Batman: Gotham Knights #30-31) * Batman: Bruce Wayne - Fugitive (New Edition) (Batman: Gotham Knights #29-32) * Batman: The Greatest Stories Ever Told Vol. 1 (Batman: Gotham Knights #32) *''Hush Returns'' (collects Batman: Gotham Knights #50-55, 66, 2006, Titan Books, ISBN 1-84576-258-4, DC Comics, ISBN 1-4012-0900-9) * Batman: War Games Act One - Outbreak (Batman:Gotham Knights #56) * Batman: War Games Act Two Tides (Batman: Gotham Knights #57) * Batman: War Games Act Three Endgame (Batman: Gotham Knights #58) *''Batman Black and White: **''Volume 2 was initially published in September, 2002 as a hardcover book (ISBN 1-56389-828-4). It collected black and white Batman backup stories from the first sixteen issues of Batman: Gotham Knights, as well as five never-before-published tales. The five new stories were subsequently included in later issues of Batman: Gotham Knights. Volume 2 was released as an oversized softcover in October, 2003 (ISBN 1-56389-917-5). **''Volume 3'' was published as a comics-sized hardcover in May, 2007 (ISBN 978-1-4012-1531-6). It collected the black and white Batman backup stories from Batman: Gotham Knights #17-49. A softcover edition was released in 2008 (ISBN ISBN 978-1-4012-1354-1).[http://dccomics.com/dcu/graphic_novels/?gn=9967 Batman: Black and White Volume 3], DC Comics.com See also *''Detective Comics'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' Notes References * * External links *[http://www.dcuguide.com/Bm/BmGK.php Gotham Knights] at the DCU Guide de:Batman (Comicserien)#Batman: Gotham Knights